Come what may
by Lucey
Summary: COMPLETE After AtS 4.15 Orpheus. Willow and Faith return to Sunnydale but they bring a special someone who might be able to help Buffy. In more than just one way. :o)


By: Lucey

E-mail: littlelucey@web.de

Disclaimer: nope, nada, no, zilch...not mine :o(

Timeline: mmh, right after AtS 4.15 "Orpheus", during BtVS 7.18 "Dirty Girls", spoilers for all episodes following

Rating: R (strong)

Pairing: B/A (duh-look)

Distribution: Denialhaven, of course (there´s the NC-17). FFnet 

Feedback: please!!! It keeps me going...

Note: this is the poor little R-version of the story. The longer NC-17 one is on Denialhaven. Or you can write an e-mail and I´ll send it to you :o)

AN: Don´t own the song. It´s taken from "Moulin Rouge" O.S.T.

AN2: I liked the way they ended it. It´s just my version of it. *g* (basically I wanted to show the SITs "kyrumption" ;o) ) I will continue "Of friends and lovers" soon, it´s just that this idea was stalking me...

Synopsis: Willow returns from LA, she´s not alone. Will Buffy be happy about just another person in her home? And will they be able to defeat the First?

Dedication: to Netti who did just another wonderful beta on this. *bearhug*, to Hannahbee: I kicked your muses´ ass and send her back. Is she with you already?, to the pack: I´m counting the days!!, to all my loyal feedbackers, you guys rock!!!

.........................................................................................

****

Come what may

Prologue

//Stormclouds may gather and stars may collide...//

__

We're on our way back now. We is me, Willow, Faith who insisted to come along and the vampire sleeping in the back, Angel. Well this is working out nicely. I left Sunnydale, not telling anyone where I was going, not Giles, not Kennedy, not Buffy. And now I come back not so alone. I bring the slayer Buffy put into a coma and the man she did it for. I bring a criminal escaped from prison and the man Buffy loved more than anything else in this world. When she told us, it was when I finally seemed to realize. She loved him so much and she gave him up to save the world. He came back to her and he left her because he wanted to give her a normal life. Well that turned out nicely. She died two years after he left her. She lost her mother, had to quit college, was dumped by her normal boyfriend, sacrificed herself for her sister and was pulled out of heaven by us, her friends, by my selfish pride, my inability to deal with her death. She slept with her worst enemy and had to stop me from destroying the world. And now she's working 24/7 to save the world again, to earn money, to keep everything running. Her house is a mess and hordes of potential slayers are eating her food, using her rooms, pulling at her strength when she needs it the most. She hasn't been happy for a while, well, not as depressed as a year ago but she was never truly happy. Like she was when she was with Angel, before everything was going to change. Giles said it's no time for having dates but when is there time for that, for a slayer who risks her life every night? When if not now?

So I went to LA to return Angel's soul. I couldn't tell her. But I had a mission. I think it's accomplished. Well almost. Faith will help her fight, take a bit of the pressure off her shoulders after the first awkward moments. And Angel, well, she told me once that he does what he can. He better do exactly that. What he can do is help her fight. Not like Spike who's really not trustworthy or like Faith who's always heading for the kill but really help her. Discuss weapons, tactics, train with her like they used to do. He's someone she can rely on. He was the only one she ever let herself see weak and I guess that's what she needs right now. She needed it all these years but never more than now. What Angel can is make her happy. We'll see how that'll turn out. If she'll let him. I'm sure after the first uneasiness they'll find a way. They have to. 

When I told him about The First being in Sunnydale, he insisted to come with me. After defeating his big beasty he was free anyway, so he packed a few things, gave a few instructions to his friends and left with us. He looks pretty tired himself but is sleeping peacefully in the back seat. He doesn't seem to dream about Angelus. Good. We don't need guilt ridden Angel, we need him strong. Buffy needs him strong. For the world, for her.

Soon it'll be my shift to drive, good. It'll distract me. Because I'm pretty nervous about what will happen when we get back. But I have a mission to accomplish. It's gonna be tough but not impossible. I have to stop writing now. More later, bye Willow

Part 1

//It all revolves around you.//

Angel woke when the car came to a screeching halt. What the hell? But in a second he was out, helping Willow and Faith dragging the girl inside the car. Thank god they were almost there, the girl, Shannon, was scared shitless and hurt pretty badly. But she was going to make it. They tried to calm her down, tried to assure her the man who attacked her was gone and before they noticed they entered Sunnydale. Instinctively he started reaching out for Buffy. Was she out there, patrolling? Or was she back at the house, dealing with whatever they were up against? Already his senses were itching, he needed to go out, find her, kill something, work off the tension Angelus´ little return had left him with.

"Willow, stop, please.", he croaked out before he could even think.

She stopped the car and shot him a questioning look. "What is it?"

"I´ll go out, patrol, see if I find Buffy. You drive on, get her to the hospital.", he was already out of the car, disappearing into the night. 

"He probably just wanted to see her alone first.", Willow glanced at Faith who seemed pretty nervous suddenly. It was like a trip down memory lane for her, too. 

Angel checked the next cemetery, no sign of Buffy. The next one was empty as well, except for one vamp who was dust before he could even recognize his enemy. Then Angel went on, looking out for evil but searching for his mate.

An hour later Willow closed the door to Buffy´s room behind her. It was still Buffy´s room, even if it was only a matter of time when someone would have to move in. There were sleeping bags everywhere and some girls were already complaining that Buffy still had a room on her own. But as long as they could offer it to her, Buffy needed all the time alone she could get. Time to rest, time to not go kill one of the girls because she kept on whining about something. It was Buffy´s room and Willow had arranged a little flower on the bedstead, placing the letter carefully in front of it, so that Buffy wouldn't miss it when she came up finally. Right now she was downstairs, researching. The girls were all anxious about their next training or patrol with her but not tonight. Spike was in the basement, not really capable of training right now and Buffy had decided to stay in tonight, except for a short patrol later. 

"Better go check on her and Faith", Willow thought and moved towards the stairs. Not to mention that she didn't tell her friend about Angel. It was just that no opportunity had come up and then there had been the letter she had to write.

After what seemed like an eternity Buffy finally couldn't stand it anymore. Everybody expected her to do something like she was almighty and she needed to get out for a while. There was Faith who decided to sleep in the basement with Spike, to keep an eye on him. There was Willow who seemed to be twitchy, more than usual anyway. But right now she didn't want to know. She wasn't everybody's babysitter, right? So she left the house, armed with a stake and lots of frustration to work off when she suddenly bumped into a broad chest, instantly alerted, she pulled out her stake, swung....and found herself blocked. Finally she looked up at her opponent and the second she saw his face the tingling feeling of realization hit her. So that was what was making her all restless, besides the whole apocalypse thing.

"Angel?", she gasped out.

"Buffy. Hey.", he greeted her softly, drinking her in, loosening his grip but still touching her. The sensation of seeing her again after all this time was overwhelming. And it increased when she threw herself in his arms, hugging him briefly but tightly. 

"What are you doing here?", she asked him, almost sounding excited.

"Oh, didn't Willow...?", he still fought the dizziness her contact left him with.

"No, what? Oh, you came with them?", she asked him.

"Yeah. I did. Went for a short patrol, thought maybe I would..."

"Oh, I was just going to...so was there anything?"

"No, actually, just two vamps. Fledglings. Guess it's probably a quite night.", his mouth was moving but his brain was still fought fighting breakdown.

"That would be the first one in like forever.", she sighed, smiling at him again. Great Buffy. Behave like a silly schoolgirl. That's what you're best at.

They walked together for a while, talking. She filled him in on Spike, his soul, his chip, the potentials, The First, everything that was going on in Sunnydale. He asked a few questions here and there, trying to understand, to make her feel like she could tell him. He didn't ask in detail about everything, he would talk to Spike later.

"So what was going on in LA lately?", she finally asked him.

That was it. The moment he had to tell her.

"Uhm, do you want to sit down?", he suggested

"Is it that bad or are you just being polite?", she shot him a slightly panicked look, walking over to the nearest bench. Sitting down side by side he faced her, pulling all his strength together.

"I was Angelus."

Whatthehellwhyhowohgodhow? "Come again."

"I have been Angelus for a while. Willow just returned my soul.", he explained, trying to make out the expression on her face.

"Why?", she whispered, still trying to understand. What could have made him that happy that he'd lost his soul? Who could have made him...don't go there.

"The gang thought it was the only way to find out something about the big bad we were fighting, called himself "The Beast". Angelus knew it once so..."

"Ok, I see. So, did it work?", she fought the hurt and tears coming up.

"Well, we killed it, so guess yeah.", if only he could touch her. But she was inching away from him slowly.

"Good. I mean...good.", she nodded. "So, who was it? Was it Faith? Was it Cordelia?" Oh god, not Cordelia.

"What?", he tried to follow her.

"Come on Angel, who did it? Who gave you a happy? Was it them? Or did they hire someone else for it?", she ended up shouting her hurt and frustration out at him. 

"Look, Buffy, it's not...", he tried to take her hand but was met by a furious slayer.

"You know what? I don't wanna know who was it. Was she good, Angel? How long did it take her to make you lose your soul?"

"Buffy, please don't..."

"What? You think I have no right? Maybe I don't but I've been there. I lived with it, with consequences of what we did, what I did to make you lose your soul. Can she deal with it? Cause you know what, I can't."

"Please listen to me, Buffy.", he pleaded. He'd expected her to be hurt, upset probably, but this? After all she just told him about Spike and herself? "Buffy, it was a shaman who did it."

"I don't care what she was, Angel. Bet she was a pro.", she was still fighting tears, shaking with silent sobs.

"It was the women I love, Buffy.", he told her softly, instantly regretting it when he saw her eyes widening in shock again.

"What?", she yelped. Ok, now she wanted to die. Of course he had moved on.

"It was you, Buffy.", he looked at her, waiting for the statement to sink in.

"No, it wasn't. I wasn't there. I´d never have done that.", she shook her head, still unable to believe.

"I know you wouldn't. I didn't want to ask you to do it, not after....so they went to get this shaman. He played some mindtrick on me, it all felt so real, Buffy. I was there, with my friends. Wesley and I made up. My son started to accept me and there was you. Oh god Buffy, I didn't know what was real anymore, it all felt so vivid. We were at the hotel, in my room and we, we made love Buffy. And....".

He was stopped by her lips on his, kissing him tenderly while tears were running down her cheeks. She clung to him suddenly as realization hit her. It had been her, in his vision. She was the woman he loved. How much she had missed those words weren't clear to her until this very moment. So she kissed him, telling him how sorry she was for attacking him, for bitching, that she, too loved him, all in this one kiss. And he kissed her back, pulling her close, telling her, that it was okay, that she had all the right to be jealous. Until finally they broke apart, both panting for air.

"I'm sorry.", they both told each other at the same time, laughing hard as they realized they did it synchronously. She cuddled at his side, leaning onto his shoulder. 

"Tell me everything. Everything that was going on....wait, did you say "your son"?"

And he told her everything, about Darla and Holtz, Connor, Cordelia as a higher being, him deep down in a wooden box and how Lorne made him think he probably was in love with Cordy. And she listened to him and accepted everything. They had both made decisions, a few turned out to be good, other turned out to be bad. And yet they were here, together.

Part 2

//Want to vanish inside your kiss...//

"Tell me how it was?", she asked him softly, playing with his fingers while his head rested on top of hers.

"What?", he asked her confused and lifted his head.

"What was it like, in your vision?", she faced him, gently outlining the features of his beautiful face.

"Maybe I shouldn't...", he hesitated, drowning into her eyes as her lips moved closer for a soft kiss.

"Please? You were there. I wasn't. So tell me?", she pleaded. If they couldn't have the real thing they would have to share what they were allowed to.

As soon as he started talking, both forgot all that surrounded them, forgot the public place, the wooden bench. Both closed their eyes, trying to feel it inside of them.

__

"We were in my room, I was standing at the window, watching the sun rise when you entered the room. You walked up behind me, pulling me close, pressing a soft kiss to my back. We stood like that for a while until I moved and turned around. Then I started kissing you."

"Where?"

__

"I kissed your crown."

He gently repeated the action.

__

"Then I started to kiss your forehead, moving down, peppering you face with tiny kisses."

As he talked to her, he tenderly showed her what he had been doing in his vision until she was whimpering.

__

"You made this tiny, impatient sound you're making right now and I settled on your lips, soft at first, teasing you and then dipping in, taking my time to taste you. I love to taste your mouth, your lips are just so incredible sweet."

She breathed a sigh into his mouth as she felt him pause to show her again what they had done then, kissing for like an eternity, exploring each others mouths with tenderness.

__

"Then I pulled away to look into your eyes but you wanted more. You pulled my head down and kissed me passionately, gently tugging me towards the bed. Our bed. I knew what you were up to and I let you have control for a while. So we fell onto the bed, never breaking the kiss for a second and you started to undress me. You unbuttoned my shirt, kissing a wet trail down my chest, teasing me with your hair. Then you straddled me and I could feel that you were aroused, pressing into me, making me even harder."

Suddenly their eyes flew open as they realized the position they were in. Angel was sitting on the bench, his hands on Buffy´s back while she was straddling him, pressing her arousal into his obvious erection, trying to get closer, needing more. Her hands were on his shoulders, his shirt was open and her head came up from his chest to look at his shocked face.

"Oh god, what are we doing?", she pressed out.

"Guess we got carried away.", he panted, unable to form a straight thought with her clinging to him like that. As if she realized it, too, she started to move away.

"Maybe we should...", she suggested. Should what? Run? Hump like bunnies? Start babbling?

"Maybe we shouldn't...", he echoed her, pulling her closer again, devouring her mouth with fire. They grabbed each other again while their tongues dueled for domination and he started to press back at her, creating the most delicate friction between their bodies.

Again they broke apart panting.

"Oh god, we have to stop this...", she whispered.

"I know. We can't just do this kinda stuff...maybe I shouldn't have told you.", he replied hoarsely.

"Right. Naughty touching in public places. Not good for my reputation as a school counselor. Besides you just got your soul back, we should really know better. We just can't do this kinda stuff...", she tried to sound mature but ended up sighing, pressing her forehead against his.

They stayed in that position for a while, trying to calm down.

Finally Buffy moved again.

"We better go home...try to forget what happened...", she whispered.

"I don't want to forget, Buffy. But we have to be realistic. So going home is probably the best idea. I´ll walk you down the street."

"And where will you stay? No way I'm leaving you out there. You get a blanket. There should be some space left for one more person", she decided, jumping up, pulling him with her.

They walked home together, holding hands, the events of the past hours still unreal to them. Pleasantly unreal. Nobody wanted to break the contact until finally they arrived at the front door. The house was quiet so hopefully everybody was already asleep.

"So, we're ok? Save?", she asked him before she opened the door.

"Save as houses.", he replied, brushing her lips with a soft kiss.

"Good.", she sighed, looking at him once more before pulling him over the threshold.

"There's another blanket in my room, uhm mom's room. You can have that. Maybe you find some place to sleep far, far away from the bathroom.", she whispered, remembering their daily trouble and giggled softly as they tiptoed up the stairs. He followed her to her room, the room that had belonged to her mother. It looked changed. It was the room of a young woman. He entered behind her, watching her as she opened the closet, searching for the blanket. He was blinded by her smile when she turned around with it, staring back at him.

"You could of course stay here, if you don't mind....", she suggested, the memories of the first night he'd spent at her house rushing back to her.

"Uhm. Actually I think I should better go somewhere else. It's your room, you need rest.", he replied, struck by the same memories, scolding himself for the lame excuse.

"Just saying...", she mumbled, her gaze wandering around in the room until suddenly it fell on the bedstead. There was a vase with a white letter in front of it. She made a few steps towards it, not realizing that Angel had closed the door behind him. 

__

To Buffy and Angel

The handwriting said. Curiously she turned it around.

"What is it?", Angel asked her, stepping closer.

"It seems to be a letter....for the both of us.", she gazed at him, matching the confusion on his face.

"So, you wanna open it?", he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's see what it's saying."

Both sat down on the comforter of the bed, curious to find out who had written them and what the letter might say. Buffy unfolded it carefully and started to read.

__

Dear Buffy and Angel,

I hope you're reading this together, if yes, you better go lock the door or something.

Angel did as he was told by the letter and returned to his place at Buffy´s side.

I'm not good at writing letters so you just have to listen. Ok, first I wanted to say I know that we all haven't been much of a fanclub to your relationship but after what happened to me, to us in the past few years I know one thing. You two love each other. You love each other with a painful force, with passion, with a love that most people can't understand, not speaking of finding one themselves. You two are meant to be, curse or not, you are soulmates. Buffy I know how often you've been crying, months after he left you. How you called out for him in your sleep, how miserable you've been and how all your attempts to ease the pain have failed. Angel, Wesley told me about the times you spent brooding up in your room, the drawings they found while you were gone, how deeply you were grieving for her. I know why you had to leave and I guess, you both know it, too, by now. I'm deeply sorry for you. But I know one more thing. 

Evil is not only coming, it's here. We don't know where we'll go, maybe we'll all die tomorrow. I realized one thing when I was heading for LA. I have power now. Most of it originates from evil but suddenly I knew about one good thing I wanted to do. So I did and now I'm writing this letter to let you know that I changed the curse. Yeah, now you're probably sharing one of these looks we used to see from you a lot, years ago. So, I'm sure the happiness clause isn't a problem any more, Angel your soul is permanent. You two can be together. 

Remember what I told you about evil being here? We don't have much time left, but if you want to, you two can spend it together now. You deserve it and you need it. I know you do. 

I'm sorry I couldn't do this for your earlier. 

Love, Willow

Part 3

//But I love you, until the end of time.//

Angel finished reading the letter. He had taken over at one point, Buffy was sobbing uncontrollably beside him, wetting his shirt. He had paused after every sentence, realizing what Willow had done. His soul was permanent. Angelus was buried inside him forever. He could make love to Buffy for real now, not only in his dreams. Dropping the letter he reached for her, holding her closely as his tears joined hers on his shirt.

"Shh, Buffy, it's ok...", he mumbled soothing nonsense into her ear.

"Ok?", she whispered. "Angel you have your soul permanently now...do you realize what that means?"

"We....we could make love...", he croaked out. Maybe she didn't want him anymore. After all they would never have a normal life.

"Yes we can...and I don't care about a normal life, Angel. We're most likely all going to die soon. My life will never be normal. All that matters is you now, we can be together. That means if you..."

"If I want to? Buffy have you forgotten what happened earlier? Did that look like I don't want you?"

"So you want this...us...?", she still hesitated, needing to hear it.

"I want you, Buffy. I want us. I just got the chance to be with you, you think I´ll leave you again? Hurt you like that again? Not if I can help it."

"I want you, too. I don't know how we'll deal with that but..."

He shut her up with a passionate kiss, leaving her breathless.

"How's this for a start?", he teased her before she pulled him down again.

In the next room Willow heard a squeal of delight and smiled, pulling the covers closer to her. On the front porch Faith grinned as she heard the same sound.

Angel was lying on his back, Buffy straddling him again, kissing his chest when she whispered: "So, how did your dream go on? Wanna tell me?"

He sent her a wicked smile before he suddenly flipped them.

"I´ll show you.", he told her as he started to nibble at her neck.

He intended to take his time baring her body to his gaze, removing the sweater painfully slow, inch by inch, kissing her exposed flesh. She panted beneath him as he moved lower, his tongue tracing her belly, drawing lazy circles as her nails scraped his scalp. Then he left her alone on the bed to remove her boots and jeans but was met by an impatient slayer. She threw herself at him, attacking his mouth once more, while her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt. He lost it when she started biting his neck, laving the tiny bites with her tongue. Her shirt was torn from her body before she could blink and his shirt followed after. Her bra was carelessly tossed aside and she pressed her bare breasts against his cold, muscular chest, loving the feel of being skin to skin with him after so long.

"Oh god, you feel so good.", she moaned and started fumbling with his belt, finally tearing it impatiently. Her jeans were practically ripped from her body as he tossed her back on the bed. Holding her down with vampire strength he continued his journey over her skin, parting her legs, inhaling her arousal. 

When he had teased her long enough for her taste she flipped him onto his back, attacking his mouth again while she was grinding onto his throbbing erection.

She moved lower and removed his pants within a hairsbreadth, tearing his boxers down with them in the process. When she came up again, the smile on her face was wanton.

"You like that?", she teased him.

The next second she was on her back again. His cold skin was warming on her flushed one and finally they stopped their frenzy for a second to look deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you.", she whispered, feeling tears well up again.

"I love you, too.", he declared.

"Make love to me?", she begged him. 

Her wish was granted instantly. They were allowed to have this, they were finally able to become one again. No dream could ever replace this. What started soft and gentle was soon overcome by need. 

After a while Angel hesitated, knowing he was close. But she pulled him to her. "Please..." He couldn't resist her plea as she bit his neck hard, he changed into gameface, sinking his fangs into her delicate throat, the place where his mark was almost faded. 

"Wow...", was all she could say after she was finally able to breathe again. Angel was laving the wound on her neck.

"I love you, Buffy Summers.", he told her, kissing her softly before he placed her into his arms.

"I love you, too, my Angel."

They fell into a short peaceful slumber before need overcame them again and again and again. The sun was almost up when they finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

Part 4

//Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place//

"It's impossible."

"You sure? Because I don't hear anything."

"Angel, I tell you, it's impossible that nobody's locked himself in the bathroom. Besides what is it with you being all eager to get out of bed.", she tickled his chest softly, still glowing in the aftermath of their recent lovemaking.

"You know we have to get up. Shower first would be a big plus before I have to face all these people.", he grinned at her, drawing lazy circles on her bare back.

"Yeah, face people, train them, pretend that you're just some guy helping me....sounds like a great day to me.", she muttered, her lips pressed on his chest.

"Ok, what about ashower together, facing people later and then sneak away to make out?", he pulled her up to his lips for a kiss.

"Got yourself a deal...", she grinned back at him, relishing this last kiss before getting out of bed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

"Uhm, just a minute...", Buffy called back, panicking.

"Hold it B., it's me. I just wanted to tell you everybody's downstairs, so if you two are planning on coming out there today unseen, now would be a good time." Faith voice came from the other side of the door.

"Oh, thanks!", Angel replied. Turning back to Buffy he smiled. "See?"

Pulling her up with him they barely dressed before he swept her up in his arms, running across the floor to the bathroom.

Half an hour later Buffy and Angel felt finally able to go downstairs, face the others.

"Oh Angel, so you met Buffy upstairs. Did you find the bathroom?", Willow called before anybody else could say something. All eyes turned to the recently arrived couple as Angel nodded.

"Well, look who's here.", Xander greeted him. Everybody stared silently, except for Dawn and Giles who came to say hello and Faith winking from behind Amanda.

"Girls, Guys, everyone, this is Angel. He's here to help us.", Buffy introduced him finally, softly brushing his arm as she pointed out the names of the different girls. "Uhm, where's Spike?"

"He's in the basement with Andrew, showing him some moves. Or hopefully beating him up. So, Angel, Willow told me you came with her yesterday. Where did you sleep?", Xander asked bluntly.

"Uhm, kitchen.", Angel mumbled, grateful he couldn't blush. Buffy did, though and quickly hid behind his back.

Buffy wanted to make sure Angel knew all the facts and led him to the sofa, grabbing their notes and a few books. Everybody was pretty busy and therefore didn't seem to notice the little looks and touches the lovers exchanged now and then. Buffy was cuddled up at his side, his hand touching her thigh covered by Giles´ Demon Almanac. Only Willow saw the glow surrounding them and smiled to herself.

Later Angel was down the basement to talk to Spike. He and his grandchilde had to discuss certain matters and after Buffy had explained the latest events to Spike earlier, it seemed pretty necessary. So after a while, Buffy grabbed a book and went over to where Willow was sitting, tired of waiting. She smiled at her best friend and then hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Willow. I´ll never forget that!", she told her, almost crying again.

"Hey, I wish I had thought about it earlier. Are you guys ok then?", she grinned. Of course she knew that they were. She just wanted to hear it from Buffy.

"Ok? We're more than ok, we're...thanks, Will. You have no idea what this means to us."

"I think I might have. So why don't you go over there, see if Angel can help you with that book." She winked at the slayer, indicating the direction the vampire was now standing with her head. Nobody but her seemed to see the happy smile crossing Buffy´s features as she walked over to the vampire she loved. Willow fought hard to surpress a giggle as she saw how Angel pulled Buffy into the empty kitchen, already moving towards her lips.

"What's so funny?", Kennedy asked her, walking over.

"Oh nothing, just something in the book.", Willow gave her an innocent smile.

"It says some guy was ripped apart by some horrible creature.", Kennedy stared in disbelief, looking at the pictures presented.

"Oh, right. Guess it was just my evil self laughing at it.", Willow chirped, turning back to the book, glancing one last time at the kitchen.

"So, who is this Angel-guy?", Amanda asked her. She had been discussing it with some of the other girls and was curious to find out more about him.

"A friend.", was all Willow said about it. 

She had noticed how the SIT´s were watching Angel. She couldn't blame them, he was looking more than good today. The smile he almost constantly wore suited him. "Wonder when they will find out.", Willow mused silently. Buffy and Angel would be busted pretty soon if they kept their behavior up.

"So *kiss* how *kiss* did it *kiss* go *kiss*?", Buffy asked Angel in the kitchen.

"He took it. I guess it was hard for him, but he'll live.", Angel replied, nibbling at her earlobe. Actually his grandchilde was taking it more than hard that Angel was back, and not only in the back in down kinda way.

"So, you two are not going to beat each other up or something?", she asked him seriously.

"I promise to behave.", he smiled at her. He had threatened Spike pretty badly, so most likely he would keep his mouth shut and stay away from Buffy now.

"Wouldn't want that for the world.", she grinned at him and kissed him passionately.

"First training, fun later.", he groaned. If she kept that up they'd never make it back out there again. Especially regarding their history with kitchen tables.

"Oh shut up and kiss me.", were the last words she spoke for a long time.

Carrying a bunch of laundry up the stairs, Buffy quickly glanced over the living room.

"Uhm, can somebody please give me a hand here?", she asked, not too loudly but loud enough for Angel to hear and take the hint.

"I´ll help you.", he crossed the room and took some sheets from her, following his lover up the stairs.

As soon as they entered the bedroom, the sheets tumbled to the floor and the door was shut quickly as Angel pressed Buffy against it, diving for her mouth again. She hopped up, wrapped her legs around his waist and met his kiss with burning passion.

"Oh god. I can't stand all these hide and seek games anymore.", she panted as Angel started teasing her breasts through her thin cotton shirt.

"Come on, lover. You can take it.", he teased her, pressing her closer.

"You think?", she asked coyly, nibbling at his earlobe.

"Ohgod Buffy, stop that.", he whimpered, already thinking about tearing her clothes off.

She hopped down, leaving their intimate position. 

"Right. Stop. Stop means no.", she told him seriously. "Guess I have to find something else to play with."

With an impish grin she dropped to her knees, her hands working on the fly of his pants, tucking them down and moving up again to grab his erection.

"Buffy, we can't....", he tried to pull her up but soon lost all his willpower.

"Baby, you have to stop...I'm gonna...".

But she didn´t let go of him until she finished what she started.

With a roar he quickly locked the door behind him as he pulled her up and carried her towards the bed, tucking at her pants with impatience. He had no mercy on her until she was trashing wildly beneath him.

"Oh goooaaahd.", Buffy moaned loudly and heard Angel chuckle. 

"You have to be quiet, baby. They will hear you.", he teased her.

"Don't care. Angel, please...", her voice trailed off again. 

"Buffy, Angel, time for dinner!", Dawn yelled from downstairs.

"Coming.", the slayer called back and pulled her lover up for a toecurling kiss.

Part 5

//suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.//

None of them knew how they managed to not get caught the rest of the day, playing footsy under the table, holding hands during research or making out in the hallway upstairs but when Spike and Faith went for a normal patrol as soon as the sun went down, Buffy and Angel took the girls to go training. Angel attacked the girls, who had to patrol on Restfield cemetery again and again, holding back so he wouldn't hurt them. They were good, well not bad, but their moves lacked grace and improvisation didn't seem to exist. Especially Kelly was lacking a huge amount of training. Kennedy seemed at least self conscious. After a while the girls were pretty exhausted and Buffy decided to give them some rest.

"Ok, everybody get here!", she yelled. 

"What would you say was your mistake right now, Rona?"

"I didn't move quick enough?", the girl suggested. 

"Right. Speed is absolutely important. Your life could depend on one second. If you don't move, you're dead.", Buffy went on, sharing a look with Angel who nodded in return.

The next second he came running at her with full speed.

"It's all *punch* about *twist* reacting *duck* quick enough.", she continued her lecture while she and Angel exchanged a few shallow blows. But then they went for real, wanting to show the girls what a slayer was capable of. Soon they became a whirlwind of punches, flic flacs, blows and kicks. They moved with supernatural speed, acting more like one rather than two different beings. Each of them seemed to know what the other was up to the next moment. The potential slayers stood and watched in awe. They had seen Buffy train with Spike but never like that. Soon they started to whisper again. What was it with Buffy and the hot men following her?

Both were panting and sweating but never stopping for long, as if they had completely forgotten the world around them, like for example that there were others watching. Their movements were in perfect unison, even after all these years apart they seemed to match perfectly like they had done this every night.

"Wow...", Amanda mumbled as Angel flipped Buffy over and went down right behind her. 

They went on for several minutes when Angel suddenly changed into gameface as Buffy split her lip, hitting a gravestone. But she was on her legs a moment later and faced him again.

"Come on, vampire. You can do better than that.", she called.

"He's a vampire, too?" Chao-Ann asked in Chinese but nobody understood it.

"Wanna bet, slayer?", Angel hissed back, feeling almost like the 4 years apart never happened and they were back at the mansion.

"Is he into her, too? Do all vampires have that thing for the slayer?", Kennedy asked out loud.

Angel made a few quick moves but then suddenly Buffy kicked his legs out from under him and straddled him.

"Come on, lover...", she teased him, grinding against him. "...don't you want it?"

He growled in return, gripping her tighter, pressing her down on him before he flipped them. His mouth descended on hers and he kissed her passionately around his fangs, fully aware that he could feel her arousal and taste her blood on his lips. She pulled all the passion she had repressed for the whole day into that one kiss, flipping them again, until Angel changed back to his human features and broke the kiss for her to get some air. She collapsed on top of him, panting, only slowly remembering their audience which was suddenly more aware than ever of what Buffy was showing them, a few of them blushing furiously.

"Uhm, see. It's all about speed and technique.", she told the girls.

"That was, wow. Do you guys do this a lot?", Rona asked her.

Buffy disentangled herself from Angel and pulled him to his feet behind her, not dropping his hand afterwards.

"We used to, before Angel...went to LA four years ago.", Buffy replied.

"I guess you guys are pretty close then...", Kennedy stated the obvious.

"Well, yeah, kinda.", Buffy nodded, a little distracted by Angel's fingers drawing circles on her back and behind.

"And we thought you and Spike....nevermind...", Rona grinned. They looked cute together. Well except for the whole slayer-vampire thing.

"I guess we should finish for tonight.", Buffy cut her off, not wanting to remind Angel any more than necessary of what had happened between her and the other vampire.

"I bet Dawn can tell us more about them.", Kelly whispered to Amanda.

Part 6

//Come what may, come what may.

I will love you until my dying day.//

Dawn could tell them a lot, as well as Xander and Anya. Now that their little secret was out Buffy and Angel could act a lot more relaxed around each other the next days. Spike was staying in the basement most of the time, unable to stand the sight of them clinging together. But since neither of them neglected research everybody was okay with Buffy reading a book on Angel's lap, their sudden disappearances or the patrols they took very often. After a few days they had somehow moved back into the mansion for the night. The house was well guarded by Faith and Spike, their cell phones were always on, even if Angel's was mysteriously quite, and the abandoned building gave them a lot more privacy than the Summers´ house. At least for certain hours. 

Since Andrew had caught them making out on the sofa one night they had decided it was better this way, at least for Andrew's nose which unfortunately had been broken in the process. Not to mention that it was impossible to let go in a house full of young girls and old friends.

The night Spike almost killed Principal Wood Buffy was lying on the sofa in the Summers´ living room, her head resting in Angel's lap, everybody staying somewhere else in the house.

"I love you, you know that?" she murmured, looking up at him.

"Always.", he replied. "I love you, too." He was softly stroking her hair, loving the feel of it in his hands.

"I don't know what's coming now.", Buffy went on. "But I want you to know that I'm so grateful for this. Us, here, now, like this. I never dared to dream about it anymore. And now you are here, with me."

"I know the feeling", he whispered as he bent down to kiss her. "I don't know what's coming either. But I'm glad we were allowed to have this."

She sat up and moved up his lap to kiss him properly. It was a kiss full of thank you´s, I love you´s and I´ll never leave until the end's.

A kiss that was finally interrupted by Faith.

"Hey you lust bunnies, take a room. Or go *patrolling* as you call it.", she teased them.

Buffy and Angel shared a look.

"Yeah yeah, I know, just a short one, off you go.", the secondary slayer almost commanded.

When they were in front of the fire in the mansion later, making love like it was for the first and the last time, both truly relished in the feel of having their soulmate close. The fight against evil had brought them together and it would probably rip them apart but until then they had each other. So Angel was kissing every inch of her sweaty skin, drinking her in, wanting to memorize her. So Buffy ran her hand all over him between kisses as if his features weren't already imprinted in her mind. So they loved each other tenderly and with burning passion but never letting go of each other. It wasn't just about orgasms, even if they were numerous and pretty intense this night. It was about coming home, becoming one, catching up for all the years they lost and a craving for the other that was beyond their understanding.

Tomorrow they were probably going to war. Tonight they were in heaven. Tonight they were all right.

Epilogue

//Seasons may change, winter to spring.//

"Here they are, the heroes that saved us. We have probably never seen them like this before..."

Angel groaned as Andrew's voice reached his ears and he blinked his eyes open.

"Go away, Andrew.", Buffy mumbled from her place on Angel's chest, still half asleep.

"Andrew, leave them alone.", Anya called from outside. 

So he took a last sequence of them and smiled. Angel was lying on his back, all over the big couch in the lobby of the Hyperion hotel, Buffy on top of him, both peacefully asleep once more. His arms were crossed over her back as if he wanted to hold her in place. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, one of her hands brushing his left cheek. 

Hours like these were still rare. 

They had returned to LA a week ago, invading the hotel, still beat from the fight. Still the girls were running around, a few of them had died in the battle, a few of them, like Chao-Ann had already returned home. Wood was still at the hospital, Xander and Amanda, too. Faith was adjusting to her life under a fake identity. She and the others had found plenty of space and especially bathrooms here and the LA gang had welcomed them with open arms.

The recent events in LA were still unreal to Angel, all he knew was that Connor seemed more at peace now. It was hard to believe he had killed Cordelia for the sake of the world. Who could have guessed she was the beast's master, trying to give birth to a hellspawn. 

Evil was barely existing anymore, now that the first was gone. Everybody was having a good time, enjoying LA and Californian weather. Faith had taken up a new identity, Dawn and Connor took long trips to the city while Willow and Kennedy were practicing minor spells. Giles and Wesley were trying to find out about Lilah´s "rebirth" and Fred went to visit her parents.

So Buffy and Angel had time for themselves now and then, like going for a walk down the beach at night, shopping or spending the day in bed. Right now they were too exhausted to think about actually planning their future together.

When Angel woke up again it was dark outside and he instinctively reached for the tiny frame of his mate but found her gone. He could still sense her around so she couldn't be far. The hotel was mysteriously quiet, he realized as he finally sat up. A small note was on the floor, beside him, saying

__

Follow the candles.

He smiled as he looked around and saw the trail of candles on the stairs. Stretching lazily, he wondered what his tiny lover was up to but followed her instructions. The candles led him to the room they shared until he saw another note at the door.

__

Close your eyes and knock.

He smiled but obeyed willingly. A few seconds later the door opened and he felt Buffy grab his hands and lead him into the room.

"Eyes closed.", she ordered as she led him to a armchair in the corner.

"What do have in mind, baby?"

"Wait and see.", she replied mysteriously and placed him into the chair.

He felt his hands on the arms of the chair and then suddenly he was tied to them with silk robes.

"Open you eyes, lover.", she commanded as a soft music started to play.

He did it immediately and sucked in an unneeded breath. The room was illuminated by hundreds of candles and in front of him stood his mate, wearing high heel sandals, silk stockings and a blood red, silly excuse for a dress that accentuated her curves almost painfully well. He already felt his mouth watering as he drank her in. Her hair was pulled up by some butterfly clips and she was smiling seductively at him, waiting for him to react.

"Wow, baby, you look....incredible.", he croaked out. The bulge forming inside his pants underlined his statement.

"So you like?", she teased him.

He could only nod his head because she started to move then. Her hips were swaying to the music, finding a tantalizing rhythm while her hands started running over her body. Then she started to undo the clips so that her blonde curls were flowing freely down her back, her eyes always focussing on his face.

"Come here, baby.", he whispered, his voice thick with want.

She moved closer but still too far for him to touch her. He sucked in another breath as she lifted the dress, revealing a red silk thong and a matching bra as she tossed the material aside.

"Let me touch you, please.", he begged her.

She leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss, careful not to touch any other part than his face before she started to unbutton his shirt, running her hands over him but not letting him touch her. Then she moved away again, returning to her own rhythm.

Suddenly she turned around and leaned down, giving him a good view of her tight behind as she removed the stockings inch by inch, relishing in the helpless sounds he made behind her. He really seemed to like her little dance. She turned around again, slowly removing the bra.

"Mmh, feels good.", she whispered. "Almost like your hands touching me there. Don't you think, lover? What do you want?"

"I want to touch you.", he moaned, already testing the silk robes.

"Not yet, baby.", she teased him further. "Where would you like to touch me? Here?" 

Angel growled and moaned in need. Finally she seemed to have mercy on him, walking closer to the chair again and leaned over.

"Oh god, Buffy.", he moaned, inhaling the heavy scent of her arousal. 

"Patience, lover", she smiled at him and moved closer. Tracing his features with ultimate tenderness her hands wandered down his body inch by inch until she moved closer for a kiss. As he kissed her with the fire of a man possessed she straddled him again.

"I love you.", she whispered barely audible.

"God, I love you, too, baby.", he softly kissed her, pulling away as she started to giggle.

"What's so funny, love?", he asked her, playing with a stray of her hair.

"We broke the nice chair."

"Fuck the chair, love."

"Yeah, talk dirty to me, lover. So you liked your little present?", she asked innocently.

He lifted her up to carry her to the bed and started to show her exactly how much.

There wasn't much talking going on that night, they preferred to let their bodies speak. Somehow they seemed to understand this language perfectly. When the first signs of dawn appeared outside Angel tucked an exhausted Buffy into bed beside him. The beginning of the rest of their lives was turning out nicely, was the last thought he had before he drifted into slumber. After all, they were just starting.

//Come what may, come what may, I will love you until the end of time.

Come what may, come what may---

I will love you until my dying day.....-//

The end. *wg* Did you like?


End file.
